15 Years of Wiggly Fun!
15 Years of Wiggly Fun! is The Wiggles' first ever documentary released in 2006 on their promotional DVD: Happy 15th Birthday!. Credits * The Wiggles are Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Greg Page, Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Editor: David Roberts * Additional Post Production: Liam Donaghy Trivia * The Big Red Car clip used was credited from 1994, but the video was released in 1995. * This is the first documentary ever produced by The Wiggles. However, another documentary The Wiggles Take on the World was filmed in 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2005 but wasn't shown until December 2006. *The 2007 version as seen on Wiggledancing! Live in Concert is slightly extended: After the Racing To The Rainbow trailer, clips of Greg from Wiggle Time! (1998), Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, and Racing to the Rainbow are seen along with the message "Thank you Greg for 15 Years Of Wiggly Fun". *The opening shot uses the original backdrop and set from an abandoned version of TV Series 6 while the rest where Dorothy narrates the documentary uses the backdrop from an abandoned version of Getting Strong!. Gallery TheWiggles'15thBirthdayCake.jpg|The Wiggles' 15th birthday cake Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinCelebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFuntitlecard.jpg|Title card Happy15thBirthday4.jpg Happy15thBirthday5.jpg Happy15thBirthday6.jpg Happy15thBirthday7.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Documentary.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (From "Wiggle Time" in 1993) Happy15thBirthday8.jpg Happy15thBirthday9.jpg HotPotato-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook HotPotato-Documentary.jpg|"Hot Potato" (from "Yummy Yummy" in 1994) Happy15thBirthday10.jpg|Dorothy talking about the first Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|The Big Red Car TheMonkeyDance-LiveDocumentary.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (From "The Wiggly Big Show") Happy15thBirthday11.jpg|Dorothy talking about the Wiggles' television series TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles' logo Anthony'sFriend-Documentary.jpg|Wigglehouse Episode: "Anthony's Friend" TheOctomobile!-Documentary.jpg|Henry the Octopus Show: "The Octomobile!" Tricks-Documentary.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: "Tricks" FoodmaninTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|''"I"M FOODMAN!"'' IntheWiggles'World-Documentary.jpg|"In the Wiggles' World" 20thCenturyFoxinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|20th Century Fox QuackQuack-MovieDocumentary.jpg|"Quack, Quack" (from "The Wiggles Movie") BrrrrrrStreet-Documentary.jpg|Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet-DocumentaryVersion.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold-DocumentaryVersion.jpg|The Wiggles cold OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Documentary.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" (from "The Wiggles Movie") DorothytheDinosaur'sName.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's name Happy15thBirthday12.jpg Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Documentary.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWigglesShow-Documentary.jpg|"The Wiggles Show" Happy15thBirthday13.jpg FruitSalad-SpanishDocumentary.jpg|"Fruit Salad" (Spanish) Happy15thBirthday14.jpg CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MandarinDocumentary.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Mandarin) Happy15thBirthday15.jpg WigglesWorldinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|Wiggles World at Dreamworld Happy15thBirthday16.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wiggle Bay WiggleBay-Documentary.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" SwimLikeaFish-Documentary.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" Happy15thBirthday17.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Cold Spaghetti Western" We'retheCowboys-Documentary.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" (from "Cold Spaghetti Western)" Happy15thBirthday18.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-Documentary.jpg|"Wiggly Party" (from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party' Marie'sWedding-Documentary.jpg|"Marie's Wedding" Happy15thBirthday19.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Wiggly Safari" DingoTango-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin DingoTango-Documentary.jpg|"Dingo Tango" (from "Wiggly Safari") We'retheCrocodileBand-Documentary.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" (from "Wiggly Safari") Happy15thBirthday20.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Space Dancing" What'sThisButtonFor?-Documentary.jpg|"What's This Button For?" (From "Space Dancing") Happy15thBirthday21.jpg|Dorothy talking about New York City CentralPark,NewYork-Documentary.jpg|"Central Park, New York" (from "Top of the Tots") Happy15thBirthday22.jpg|Dorothy talking about Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed-Documentary.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" (from "Santa's Rockin'!") Rockin'Santa!-Documentary.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" (from "Santa's Rockin'!") Happy15thBirthday23.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Sailing Around the World" SailingAroundtheWorld-Documentary.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" Happy15thBirthday24.jpg|Dorothy talking about driving the Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCar-Documentary.jpg|"Here Comes the Big Red Car" Happy15thBirthday25.jpg|Dorothy talking about the Wiggles' awards TheProWigglyHumansinSydney.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in Sydney TheOppositeWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane TheWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane TheWigglesonAirplane.jpg|The Wiggles on Qantas airplane Happy15thBirthday26.jpg JeffFattatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Murray at Australian Catholic University AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Australian Catholic University TheOtherWigglesatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray at Sydney Town Hall MurrayCookandJeffFattatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesatAustralianCatholicUniversityPhotoShoot.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Australian Catholic University photo shoot Happy15thBirthday27.jpg TheWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Sydney Entertainment Centre TheOtherWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheLandWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWiggles'EntertainmentWalkAward.jpg|The Wiggles' Entertainment Walk award TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AudienceonSunrise.jpg|The Sunrise audience TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Sunrise) TheUnforgottenWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LuciaandMikiFieldonSunrise.jpg|Lucia and Miki Field TheWiggles,MikiandLucia.jpg|The Wiggles, Miki and Lucia MurrayCookandJeffFattinNewYorkPoliceDepartmentCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New York Police Department car TheWigglesinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggles in New York City MurrayandDorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayandJeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyandGreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg and Dorothy JeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony DorothyandWagsinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy JeffandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'NealPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal playing Maton guitars AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Shquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neill playing "Hot Potato" GregandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandJoeyFatone.jpg|Anthony and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone TheAwakeWigglesandJerrySeinfeld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jerry Seinfeld Happy15thBirthday28.jpg TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbowTrailer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer RacingToTheRainbowTrailer.jpg|A "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer Category:Documentaries Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Extras